Revelations
by Maddiebug
Summary: The big reveal was supposed to be two sided, and happy. Marinette didn't want to be exposed while fighting Haworth. She certainly wasn't prepared for chat to lash out when they were done fighting. And she never thought he'd cut off all communication... not without letting her know he was okay. Not for three years. Complete! Unless y'all really want more, might write a sequel
1. Chapter 1

"I'm Sorry." Marinette looked Down. "I never meant for you to find out like this."

Chat glared, ignoring the tears in his eyes. "You never meant for me to find out at all."

She three herself onto a chair. "I'm sorry that I'm a disappointment. That I'm just lame old boring Marinette."

"Thats not why I'm mad." Chat shook his head, "I thought your knew me better than that."

"Why are you mad?" She looks up at him slowly.

"Youre my best friend. And you lied to me. You said I wouldn't know you. And you were one of my best friends. You were scared- and it almost got us killed."

"What are you saying?" Marinette wiped tears from her eyes.

"You almost got us killed. If we had known each others identities-"

She cut him off. "I told you not to go after the akuma. I said it was an illusion. You chose not to listen."

He interrupted."I didn't know that. I couldn't have known that. Youre so important to me. Both if you. I couldn't let you die."

"I'm sorry I have trust issues or whatever, but it wasn't real."

"It seemed real to me."

"I'm sorry that I didn't tell you."

"I'm sorry that I used to care." Chat turned around, crossing his arms.

"Wait-" she Sat up.

"For what? It's over Mari."

"I can't lose you. Youre my best friend."

"I was your best friend."

"Thats cold. Even for the embodiment of bad luck."

"I didn't know my lady could bite. Purrr." He rolled his eyes, "someone is snappy."

"I didn't know you hated me so much."

"I didn't hate you. I loved you. You didn't care about me enough to tell me who you were."

"No one knew I was ladybug. I couldn't tell anyone. I didn't want to hurt you."

"HA." Chat laughed. "You messed up there."

Marinette looked away. "I didn't mean to-"

"Yeah. Thats what you always say. Well guess what-"

"What?"

"Hawkmoth is done. And so am I."

"No- you cant- I need you."

"My duty to Paris is done. Goodbye Ladybug." He leaned down to kiss her hand. "Ill miss you m'lady."

"Thats it?" She cried. "No reveal? No dramatic exit. Just a simple goodbye and ill never see you again?"

"Maybe we will meet again." Chat smiled, "if we are destined to be together, we will find each other. I just need some space right now."

"Okay.." she paused, "well. You know where to find me. When you're ready to talk."

"Yeah." He turned away. "I do."

...

She didn't even catch a glimpse of the blonde haired hero for three years.

Even though she called every night.

...

 **One shot? Should I add more? What do you thinks?**

 **Sorry for falling behind on everything I got sick and I have so much homework that I haven't caught up on writing.**

 **Thanks for reading. Leave a review.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks for reading**

...

 **Day one phd (post hawkmoth defeat):**

Marinette groaned, but got out of bed. She was still sore from the battle and her fight with everything. Chat was probably frustrated with her, but they'd talk it out over patrol, like they always did.

"Tikki! Spots on!." She felt herself go through the usual transformation process, but something was missing. Whatever.

She jumped through the air, landing at the Eiffel Tower. She checked the clock on her yo-yo. "huh, funny." She chuckled. For once, the constantly late Marinette was actually five minutes early. She Sat down to wait for her partner.

She waited.

And waited.

And waited.

After what felt like an eternity, she checked her yo-yo again. It had been almost four hours, and no sign of Chat Noir. "maybe he was more mad than I thought," she mumbled to herself."

She waited another five minutes before calling him. Of course, it went immediately to voicemail. She took a breath and left a message. "Hey kitty. I know your mad at me right now, but I just want to make sure you're okay. You missed patrol which you never do and I'm just worried. Anyways, it's getting late and I have to sleep, big test in school tomorrow. Send me a message when you get this. We should talk about everything." Ladybug paused, considering if she'd missed anything. "I think that's all. See you soon. Bug out."

With that, Ladybug went home detransformed, and went to sleep.

...

*see note below

...

 **Day Seven phd:**

Ladybug transformed as soon as she could after getting home from school. She looked for Chat for hours, finding nothing. She hadn't seen him since they had fought, and was desperate to apologize. Giving up, she called him.

Voicemail. Again. She left another message. "Chaton." She took a shaky breath. "It's been a week. I'm really worried about you. Are you okay? This. This isn't funny anymore. I know you're mad, but we should still talk, right? Please call me when you get this." She held back a sob, "B- Bug out."

...

 **Leave a review, don't forget to follow/fave.**

 **Love ya.**

 ***Authors note:**

yeah yeah I know time skips are annoying. But I felt like it wasn't necessary to write a New message for Marinette for every day for three years. So there's a timeskip and there will be some more. It's just easier to wrote that way.

Also this story will focus on the Ladybug aspect of her life. Things happen as Marinette that will be referenced when she's ladybug, but as Marinette everything is kinda a blur. She just wants to see chat again.

Also part of me hates this story for being like stereotypical longing and like unrealistic but also. Losing someone you care about is hard and how people respond is different for each person.


	3. Chapter 3

**Thanks for reading**

... **Day 30 phd:**

Ladybug's patrol was shorter than it had been. She just looked for signs of crime that night, not searching for Chat. She knew he would come back when he was ready. She just hoped it would be soon.

She left another message before going home. "Chat, I miss you." She paused letting the words sink in. "Its been a whole month since I, or anyone else has seen you. Youre my best friend. I care about you so much. I want you to know that you are loved. Just come back soon. Please. I miss you."

...

 **One Year phd:**

Patrol was not first priority for Ladybug that night. Immediately after transforming. She pulled out her yo-yo.

"Chat. It's been a year. God. I can't believe it myself. I can still picture your smile, hear your laugh when you make a terrible pun. I can't believe that it's gone. I'm not Sir eif you realize, but it's the anniversary of the final battle. I can't stop thinking about you. I wish you were here. If you don't show up soon, Paris is going to announce you dead. I know you're still alive. I believe that you're still here, even if I have no proof."

Ladybug was pacing back and forth as she talked, stressed.

"Please come back. We need you. Paris needs you. I need-" her voice cracked, "I love you. It's stupid and I'm too late and I'm sorry, but I love you Chat. I wish I had realized before you left. I don't know if you're getting these messages or not, but if you are know that I'm still here for you. You can jump back into my life and ill accept you. You were and always will be my best friend. Youre the only one who's ever understood both sides of me. No one else knows Ladybug like you do. I hope that I was able to be that kind of friend to you. We can still be that kind of friends. Just please Chat, come back. Bye."

She wasn't able to end on a cheerful note, but she faked a smile as she went through the motions of saving people.

It was hard to get back into the swing if things, but people needed her. They needed the confidence. They needed the smiles...

Even if it was all fake.

Even if she felt ready to collapse at any moment.

Even though she could never feel whole again

She kept patrolling because she was needed.

...


	4. Chapter 4

**Thanks for reading.**

...

 **Three Years phd:**

"Hey Chat." Ladybug sighed, staring into her yo-yo phone, "just wanted to check in. Again. How's it going? You know I'm here, right? I know it's been a while, but im here. I need you. I miss you. I," she wiped tears out of her eyes. "Whatever. Its not like you're listening anymore. I love you Chat. I love you more than you'll ever know. I wish we could be together, just like you always wanted. I'm an idiot and it took me too long to realize how much you meant to me, but it doesn't matter. Its not like you'll hear this anyways. I wish I could see you one more time, but I won't. Its stupid. This is stupid. I'm stupid. I don't know why I leave these messages anymore. I don't know why I transform anymore. I miss you, and I want to see you again. Even once. Call-" her voice cracked, "Call back if you get this. Goodbye Chat. I don't think I can take it anymore."

She ended the phone call, and there was a beep. "Inbox full. This phone can receive no more messages."

"Of course." She sighed. It didn't matter. She hurried back home, into her room to cry. "Spots off."

Marinette groaned, flopping onto her bed dramatically, "Is it even worth it Tikki?"

"What?" Her Kwami looked up at her, confused. "Is what worth it?"

"Everything." Marinette counted out everything on her fingers, "being Ladybug, transforming every night, stopping all the petty crime."

"I'm afraid that's something you'll have to ask yourself." Tikki frowned, "it's your choice to keep the miraculous."

"Yeah, but I'm useless."

"No you aren't." Tikki narrowed her eyes, "You've helped Paris more than anyone else."

"Yeah. Helped. Past tense. Hawkmoth is gone. Youve said it yourself, Paris doesn't need me so much anymore. There's no point." Marinette hesitated, "Maybe I should return the earrings."

Tikki shrugged. "You could."

"But I just want to talk to Chat one more time. I want to apologize for everything. But I can't. I can't talk to him if he won't talk to me. Ugh.. i wish there was an easy answer."

Tikki shook her head sympathetically, "It's never easy."

Marinette breathed shakily, "Does Chat usually abandon Ladybug?"

"He didn't-" Tikki winced, "It's- He's working through some stuff."

"Why? I'm here for him. I will help him."

"Hawkmoth's defeat was hard on him."

"It was hard on both of us. I'm still here for him. That doesn't excuse him abandoning me." Marinette crossed her arms.

Tikki frowned. "He needed space."

"I wish he'd just speak to me. Even one little thing. I just-" her voice cracked, eyes watering, "I just want to know that he's okay."

"He's alive."

"But is he okay?"

Tikki didn't respond.

"He's my best friend. I care about him. I wish I could tell him how much."

"Youll get that chance, somewhat."

"How do you know Tikki? Maybe I won't."

"He never gave up his miraculous. Some part of him still wants this. Both of you need closure."

"I have invented a new kind of stupid." Marinette shook her head.

"You didn't."

"Surely, I didn't think this through kind of stupid." She stood up, off her bed.

"You aren't stupid Marinette, you're intelligent and strong."

"He loved me." Marinette walked up her ladder, to the balcony to see the stars.

"Paris needs you. I need you." Tikki scampered behind.

"Paris needed me. No one needs me anymore." Marinette wiped tears from her eyes. "The stars really are beautiful... just like he was."

"It's not your fault." Tikki pleaded. "Just wait. He will come back. It's only a matter of time."

"Maybe I'm running out of time." Marinette sighed, looking out at Paris. "It's not worth it anymore."

Tikki gasped, "you don't mean-"

"Ladybug has to retire." She reached for her earrings.

A familiar voice stopped her. "I'm so sorry M'lady."


	5. Chapter 5

**Thanks for reading.**

...

Marinette gasped and whirled around, accidentally punching Chat in the face. She blinked in disbelief, unable to comprehend that her green eyed partner was actually there. Her soft look turned to one of frustration. Glaring at him she rolled her eyes. "I can't believe you're actually here. After all this time."

"Always." Chat groaned, getting up.

She chuckled, "I guess you're still a dork."

"And you still pack a punch. Oof." He took a breath. "Listen, I'm-"

"No." She cut him off, narrowing her eyes at him. "It's it really your ugh," she swore.

He smirked, "I mean if that's what you want."

"You were gone. For years. And you think you can just March back into my life and

"I'm done."

"What?"

"I gave you a chance. Many chances. I'm done."

"But you don't understand."

"No I don't. And I never will. Goodbye Chat. We had a good run." She Sat down on her chair, not caring about the tears.

"But-" Chat fumbled for a response.

"But what?" She laughed, bittersweetly, "You can't even come up with one good reason why I should stay."

"But, I need you." He held a hand out to her, "Partners?"

She pulled her hand away. "I thought I needed you. But you were never there for me."

He held his baton out. "All those messages you left me, did they mean nothing? You said that you'd love me, no matter what."

Ladybug stared at him. "They were everthing to me. You were everything."

"So why can't you be happy that I'm back?"

"I am. You just can't tell because I'm pissed that you left, without telling me, or anyone, in the first place."

"I didn't know I was going to leave."

"Kitten, I'm an expert on making excuses, and that sounds like a made up one if I've ever heard one."

"No!" He waved his arms frantically, "I had to go to university. In America. I couldn't be Chat then. And when I came home on holiday, my father was always keeping an eye on me. I couldn't let him know who I am."

"Why not, he's your father." Ladybug counted out a list on her fingers. "You know who I am. My parents know. Aly- Rena Rouge knows. Carapace knows. Heck, I told queen bee who I was. Your identity can be shared now. Hawkmoth is gone."

Chat flinched at the mention of Hawkmoth. "I can never share my identity with my father. It would be better if both of us kept pretending like we didn't know."

"Know what?" She spat out. "What's so important that you couldn't talk to me? I thought we were best friends, partners, pals, comrades-"

He chuckled, "I'm going to stop you before you get all communist on me."

"Okay, Comrade."

"I want to tell you, Ladybug. I really do. But I don't know how to say it without making you hate me more."

Ladybug considered this and then glared at him for the last time. "Goodbye." She wiped the tears from her eyes, and pulled out her earrings. Tikki faded away. "We are done."

"You can't-"

"Oh I most definitely can. Let me go to sleep Chat. I'm done obsessing over you. God. I can't even count the times I've cried over you. I'm done."


	6. Chapter 6

**Thanks for reading.**

...

"Claws in."

As a bright green light surrounded her partner, Marinette shut her eyes. "I don't want to know. I'm done."

"Mari." He placed a hand on her shoulder, "its okay."

"Don't 'Mari' me. Only my friends call me that."

He frowned. "After what I've put you through, I probably deserve that."

"You think?" The sarcasm in her voice was painful.

"Open your eyes, it's okay."

"No it's not." She insisted. "I don't want to know."

"We both know that's a lie."

She shrugged. "Why did you come back? I thought you had abandoned me. Or died? Paris threw a funeral for you... Why did you wait so long? You finally and your freedom. I didn't think you'd come back."

"I thought it would be easier. For both of us, if Chat never came back. Defeating hawkmoth... it messed me up. it was hard on me. On you. If my family ever found out, it'd tear us apart. I thought it would be better if you could move on from me."

"Thats bullshit. You knew I needed you."

"I didn't. I thought you were a strong independent woman who didn't need no Cat." He chuckled. "It took me too long to realize how wrong I was. You needed me as much as I needed you."

"If you needed me so much, why didn't you come back?"

"Because I destroy everything I care about."

"What do you mean?"

"My mom died, my dad was willing to destroy everything to get her back. I drove all of my friends away. Everyone around me gets hurt. I thought that maybe I could spare you that pain, but you kept coming back to me. Even though I pushed you away. When I was in America, it didn't hurt anyone."

"It hurt me."

"I know LB. And I'm sorry. I should never have come back in the first place."

"What?"

"It was better when I was here. It would be better if I never existed." He turned around, to leave, his steps echoing in the night.

"Wait!" She cried. "You can't."

"Isnt that what you said. I hurt you and I should go."

"No. You can't leave. Not again. I need you Chaton."

"I always loved that name," he said with fondness in his voice, "But I can't. I've hurt you too much. Because that's what I am. Destruction. I destroy." He took a breath, trying to get the words right. " Thanks for all the help Mari. It was nice knowing you."

"Don't say that. It sounds like you're going to die. I need you. But... I never helped you."

"Maybe Ladybug didn't help Chat, but you still talked me, Mari. You supported me through everything, even though I pushed you away. I'm so sorry. For everything."

"Thats not possible. I looked for you everyday, but I could never find you."

"Maybe that's because I was sitting right in front of you."

"Impossible. I'd know Chat Noir anywhere."

He chuckled, "Apparently not. Open your eyes."

"I don't think I can."

"If anyone can do this it's you. You are the most brave, strong, intelligent, confident woman I know."

She chuckled, "yeah I know I'm the best, but-"

"Open your eyes, or maybe we should cancel our date with Alya and Nino on Friday."

"Adrien?!" She gasped, a thousand emotions in her voice. Her eyes met his, and she smiled softly.


	7. Chapter 7

**Thanks for reading.**

..."Surprise?" He hesitated, sounding almost as awkward as he felt.

She opened her eyes and stared. "I can't believe its you. You made me fall in love with you twice."

"It wasn't intentional. I swear." He held his hand out, surrendering.

"Thats why you were so hesitant to date me... or anyone."

"I didn't want to hurt you."

"Well that's stupid Adrien." She chuckled bittersweetly, "You hurt me anyways."

"I'm sorry."

"I know. I'm gonna need some time. " she paused. "God I'm so sorry. I can't believe you had to fight your father. It's one thing to fight him. And another thing to find out who he was. No wonder you couldn't talk to me. I wouldn't be able to bear that either."

"Yeah." he was fairly quiet.

"And knowing everything that happened, when he didn't. When his memory was wiped? Mon Dieu, I can't believe you had to go through that alone. I felt bad enough leaving Adrien with an amnesiac father. I had no idea it was you."

"Mari he wasn't-""

"You don't get to 'Mari' me right now, okay buddy?"

"Does that mean we can get married later?"

She rolled her eyes. "No comment." She sounded pissed. "I don't know why you thought you could just waltz in here and make everything okay again."

"It was more of a ballet" He whispered.

"What?" The confusion on her face was obvious.

"When I leapt over the rooftops to get here. It wasn't a waltz. I don't waltz."

She laughed. "You're lucky you're adorable. And that you're my boyfriend."

"So you're not mad at me?"

"Oh no." She smirked. "I'm pissed. I am unbelievably frustrated with you and all that you've done. But I forgive you."

"Really?"

"Really. I mean, yeah you made me cry, but you also comforted me. Adrien was there for me, even though Chat wasn't. You weren't what I wanted, but you were what I needed." She wrapped her arms around him, and they shared a hug.

This hug brought them closed together, sealing ladybugs doubts, and easing Chat's worries.

He sighed. "I really am sorry."

"I know." Marinette shook her head. "I just don't think I can do this anymore."

"Yes you can."

"I'm getting old, Adrien."

"You're 26." He pointed out.

"I don't think I can be Ladybug."

"I think you can."

"Awfully convenient time for you to show up, isn't it?" She spat out. "Sorry. I'm a little frustrated."

"You have a right to be mad at me. I messed up. If I could go back in time three years, I would. And I would stay in Paris. With you. Or I'd at least tell you before I left."

"Its a little late for that."

"Yeah. Sometimes I wish I was 12 again. Before Hawkmoth ever attacked. When I was still innocent. When the word family meant more that .just the people you're related to."

"But that would be so sad. That was when you couldn't go to school. Couldn't have friends. You weren't happy then."

"But everyone else was." He frowned. "Besides, it's not like I'm happy now."

She pet his hair. "It's okay to be sad sometimes."

"I should've died." He stated flatly.

"What?!"

"Everything hawkmoth ever did was my fault."

"No it wasnt." She wrapped her arms around him. "That was his doing, not yours. You righted his wrongs."

"Yeah but I caused them in the first place."

"You didn't-"

"-if my mom had not pushed me out of the way, and hurt herself, hawkmoth never would've reigned terror on Paris."

"You don't know that."

"I do."

"It's not your fault though. The only person that blames you is... yourself."

"I don't deserve to be happy. Thats why I wouldn't let myself come back."

"Well that's stupid."

"I didn't want to hurt anyone I cared about."

"It's a little late for that, but together we can heal our broken hearts."

He looked up at her, "we can?"

"Yes."

"How?"

"Yeah... about that."


	8. Chapter 8

**Thanks for reading.**

"I feel like this is going to go downhill." Chat shook his head after she has explained her plan. I don't want to be interrogated."

She chuckled. " I already told you, Ladybug has an interview scheduled with Alya tomorrow. She wanted Marinette to be there too. I didn't think I could do it, but it'd be much more interesting if you showed up."

"But-"

"Be there. Then we can talk.. about everything."

"How will I explain everything? Especially to Alya?" He threw his arms in the air, "She'll tear me apart!"

"I'm sure you can come up with an excuse. You were always good at making up reasons to be missing."

"M'lady. Please."

"Goodnight Chat." She said in a sing songy voice, climbing down her ladder. "Ill see you tomorrow for the interview. We can talk at patrol." With this farewell, she shut her trapdoor and turned out the lights. Adrien was by himself.

"What have I gotten myself into." He mumbled

Plagg, who up until this point had been pretty quiet, spoke up. "Well this doesn't seem Gouda. You really created a Munster. She Camembert life without you. It's crazy that she gave you parmesan to-"

"Shut up Plagg. I get it. You want cheese." Adrien pulled a slice out of his pockets and threw it at the kwami. "You're the reason I smell funky."

Plagg gobbled it up in one bite. "How long are you going to wait until you tell her why you really came back?"

"Ill wait until she's ready."


End file.
